Aria Volturi
by ladyvictoire
Summary: Aria mi-humaine mi-vampire,va se faire enlever par un vampire qui la abandonnée chez les Cullen! Retrouvera-t-elle sa famille? que va-t-il lui arriver? à vous de le découvrir en lisant cette fic. Humour/Romance/Aventure.
1. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : **« blablabla »** pensée des personnages.

Pov : aucun personnage en particulier.

Chapitre 1 :

Apov

Je regarda la famille devant moi. Ils me parlèrent.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Aria !

-Tu as quels âge ?

-Rendez-moi à ma famille !

-Qui est ta famille ?

-Ce sont des vampire comme vous.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-3mois, mais en apparence 8ans !

-Tu vas rester avec nous.

-Oui, mais vous me ramènerez chez moi ?

-On essayera.

J'entra dans la maison des Cullen, je resta avec eux pendant longtemps. Ma croissance vampirique ralentie j'ai 4.

4ans plus tard, j'ai 8ans mais en apparence j'ai 14ans. Je suis triste je n'ai jamais retrouver ma famille biologique. Sauf qu'en âge vampirique j'ai 1 423ans ça les Cullen ne le savent pas.

Aro-pov

-Mes chers gardes vous allez partir à Forks voir les Cullens vous irez dans leurs Lycée, essayer de retrouver Aria la fille de Caïus !

-Oui Maître !

Apov

J'appris qu'Evan Cullen est celui qui ma enlever à ma famille donc je descida de me venger.

Epov

Je me balader dans la forêt quand Aria apparut devant moi. Elle me menaça.

-Je sait que c'est toi qui ma enlever à ma famille biologique, alors un conseil n'en parle pas aux autres sinon t'es mort !

-Je ne le dirait pas !

-C'est vrai tu ne le diras pas ?

-Oui je te le promet !

-Y a intérêt que ce soit vrai.

Puis Alice apparut devant nous.

-Aria, Evan les Volturi arrivent je ne sait pas la raison de leurs venue mais ils croient que tu es humaine.

-OK aller les rejoindre, je reste un peu et je vous rejoins.

Jpov

On venait d'arriver devant la maison des Cullens.

-Bonjours Carlisle !

-Jane !

-Nous sommes venus passer quelques jours chez vous environ 1 à 2 semaine.

-D'accord ! Mais la journée vous ferez quoi ?

-On va au Lycée avec vous !

-D'accord.

On parla encore un peu avec eux quand une fille arriva blonde platine on dirait Athénodora c'est peut-être elle, mais elle est humaine.

Apov

Je rentra dans la villa est vie dès vampires que je reconnue comme étant des Volturi.

-Bonjours !

-…

-Bon c'est pas tout Alice mais j'ai pas manger Moi et j'ai faim.

-Viens a là !

-Mais chui pas comme Bella quand elle était humaine ! Je mange pas cela !

-Tu n'as que 14ans !

-Et alors ! Je suis asser grande !

Puis je partie dans ma chambre.

-Excuser nous de ceci elle très capricieuse, et têtu.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Le lendemain on alla tous au Lycée, les gens critiquèrent les Volturi du coup il y eu des disparut(mort). Sinon la journée ce fini, demain on est Samedi donc y pas cours.

Fpov

Le lendemain matin on alla chasser vers 10heures, dans la forêt on senti l'odeur de l'humaine qui vie avec eux on la suivie pour voir ce qu'elle fait puisqu'elle se dirige vers des humains comme elle.

Jpov

La jeune va dans la direction des humains que nous pistons. On arriva la ou il y a les humains, et elle aussi est là on les tua vite fait, puis on vit qu'il y en a quelques uns qui ce sont échapper et ont vie qu'elle s'amuser à les faire souffrir je reconnue le don de mon frère et le mien mélanger ensemble puis elle se nourris de leurs sang.

**« C'est qui cette fille, elle est trop blizzard ! »**


	2. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : **« blablabla »** pensée des personnages.

Pov : aucun personnages en particulier.

Chapitre 2 :

Apov

Je viens de finir de les tués quand je sentie la présence des Volturi. Je me retourna pour les regarder est ils virent que je ressemble à Caïus avec la beautés d'Athénodora en plus de ça j'ai les yeux rouge (ça m'arrive seulement quand je me nourrie)

-Oui !

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Aria, j'ai grandi avec mes parents, tonton Aro et tonton Marcus, ainsi que d'autres Volturi. J'ai était enlever par Evan Cullen quand j'avais 3mois donc 8ans en apparence et je bassine tout les jours les Cullen pour qu'ils me ramènent chez moi, mais ils ne savent pas qui est ma famille a part Evan !

-Et bien tu vas pouvoir venir au château avec nous puisque Aro nous a envoyer ici pour te retrouver Aria Volturi.

-Vous pouvez faire quelques chose pour moi ?

-Oui !

-Tuer Evan pour moi, car je ne peux pas revenir avec vous pour l'instant ils ne doivent pas voir mon apparence !

-OK on y va !

Apov

Je partis avec ma sœur et les autres pour aller tuer Evan, on entra dans la villa ils sont tous là mais ont s'en fou.

-Evan Cullen t'es mort !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elle vous là dit la petite peste !

-Ce n'est pas une peste !

-Maintenant les Volturi éprouve des sentiments !

-Nan mais elle c'est pas la même chose !

-Ha bon, alors c'est quoi ?

-C'est la Princesse Aria Volturi, fille de Caïus et Athenodora, nièce d'Aro et Marcus Volturi.

-Quoi ! mais c'est pas possible !

-Aria viens !

Apov

J'entra dans la pièce, blonde platine, je ressemble à mon père avec la beautés de ma mère, j'ai aussi les yeux rouge.

-Oui, Alec !

-Vien là.

Je m'approcha, et Alice me sauta dessus.

-Je le savais, depuis le début, j'ai vue Evan t'enlever, je sais depuis le début qui tu es !

-Ha bon !

-Ouai est j'ai rien dit car j'en ai marre de ma famille je ne supporte plus le sang animal, et Jasper ne la jamais supporter, Rose et Emmett se joignent à nous.

-Cool !

-Bon on s'en va au château va te changer Aria !

-Oui Jane, aller y je vous rejoins dans la clairière.

Je monta dans ma chambre je mis ma robe que mes parents mon offert quand j'avais 2 mois avec mon collier.

Puis je partie dans la forêt, sauf que quelqu'un me poussa dans un bucher en feu, je cria de douleur.

Apov

On arriva dans la clairière on attendis un peu quand on entendis un cri de douleur. Celui d'Aria.

On couru jusqu'à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. On vit des humain qui rigoler.

-Regarder la sorcière, cela faisait longtemps qu'on vouler la !

Il vient de crier pour on ne c'est quelle raison puis on ce rappela le don d'Aria.

Jane et les autres tuèrent les humains et burent leurs sang, même les quatre ex-Cullen, ils burent à peine un humain que leurs yeux redevinrent rouge.

Pendant ce temps je sortis Aria du feu, malheureusement ont dirait qu'elle est morte, puisque je n'entend plus sont cœur.

-Alors !

-Alors, elle est morte !

-Mais nan !

-Tu es sur Alice !

-Oui, Alec transforme là !

-OK !

Je me pencha sur elle est la mordis à la gorge, pour la transformée, je ne sait pas comment mais l'arriva à m'arrêter. Ce qui nous prouva qu'elle n'est pas morte c'est qu'elle commença à ce tordre de douleur. On partis immédiatement au château 10min plus tard, on est arriver elle ne bouge plus on pense qu'elle est morte.

Apov

Je sentie une atroce douleur qui me brûle, je souhaite qu'une seule chose : mourir. Puis la douleur disparut, elle revint et attaqua mon cœur.

Apov

On entra dans le château on ce dirigea vers la salle des trône on croisa des gardes qui nous suivirent dans la salle une fois arriver, Caïus,Marcus et Aro reconnurent la personne que je tien dans mes bras.


	3. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : **« blablabla »** pensée des personnages.

Pov : aucun personnages en particulier.

Chapitre 4 :

Apov

Avec Alec nous venions d'arriver devant la salle des trônes. Il entra dedans en souriant, les autres pensèrent qu'Alec est content qu'on lui à laisser des humains. Mais ils se trompent.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux Alec ?

-Vous allez voir, j'ai un cadeau !

-On est pas d'humeur pour avoir des cadeaux Alec !

-Oui mais celui-ci est très spécial, je vais le chercher !

Alec ressorti de la salle, personne ne comprend ce qu'il ce passe. Puis Alec rentra avec une main dans le dos.

-Je vous présente une Aria Volturi vampirisée ! Ne l'embêter pas son don c'est le mélange de ma jumelle est Moi !

Aro-pov

-OK !

**« Bon ba je vais éviter de l'énerver ! »**

Apov

Je me plaça à côté d'Alec pour que tout le monde me vois, quand ma mère me vie elle ne put s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Comment cela ce fait ?

-Maman je t'aime mais j'ai pas envie de te tuer ! Parce que là j'ai soif !

-Oui Aria va te nourrir !

-Oui !

-Elle à développer un bouclier très spéciale !

-Ha bon lequel ?

-Bouclier mental/physique extensible, elle peut protéger le château des attaques mental et physique et elle peut bloquer les dons des gens a part les Volturis.

-C'est génial !

-Bon je vais manger !

J'allai me nourrir avec Alec qui n'avais pas manger puisqu'il était à mes côtés. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Heidi et les quatres ex-Cullen m'enlacèrent chacun leur tour, content de revoir leur sœur (puisqu'ils se considèrent comme des frères et sœur, ils se sont attacher à Aria.). Une fois bien nourri, j'allai demander un petit truc à tonton Aro.

-Tonton Aro, est-ce que dans nos chambres au 3e il pourrait y avoir des matelas géant au sol, qui prennent tout l'espace libres des chambres, avec 10cm, d'épesseur, recouvert de coussin, rouge, noir, blanc, gris, dorés et argentés ? Même si t'es pas d'accord mon papa lui diras oui ! Donc t'as pas le choix Hi, Hi, Hi !

**« Niark, Niark, Niark, t'as pas le choix ! Hi, Hi, Hi ! »**

-Oui vous pouvez, avoir ce que tu as demander.

-Merci tonton Aro ! Je t'adore, Papa et tonton Marcus je vous adores aussi !

-Derien Princesse.

-Aller venez on va faire un Cap ou pas Cap ! Même si vous êtes pas d'accord on joue quand même !

-OK !

Dpov

Elle est aussi folle que les jumeaux, est en plus c'est quoi cette idée de matelas géant et de coussins.

**« Elle est folle j'en reviens pas ! on va tous murir avec une folle en plus ! »**

Fpov

**« déjà les jumeaux mais avec elle en plus, d'ici là ont sera tous morts !»**

Apov

On venait d'arriver dans les appartements d'Aria, le sol noir, les murs rouge, blanc et une bande noir, le sol recouvert d'un matelas géant noir et de coussin comme elle l'a demander.

-C'est magnifique ici !

-Oui mais vos chambres sont pareil que la mienne. Bon on joue ?

Jpov

**« C'est magnifique, j'adore c'est le rêve »**

-On joue ?

-Ouai, alors les règles sont simple, on va devoir ce proposer des choses à faire au joueur de notre choix, si on refuse on a un gage donner par les autres joueur, mais ils faut que tout le monde soit d'accord pour le gage on peut poser des questions. Sinon pour commencer on va s'installer confortablement.

-OK, c'est partis !

Dpov

-Je commence, alors Demetri tu dois dire à Jane que tu l'aime et tu l'embrasse !

-OK Felix !

Je m'approcha de Jane. Pour lui dire je t'aime puis je l'embrassa.

**« je l'aime n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »**

-Et ça gène personne ?

-Nan Alice, Demetri et Jane sont en couple, Felix et Heidi sont en couple, Toi et Jasper sont en couple, Rose et Emmett sont en couple il y a seulement Alec et Moi qui sont célib' !

-OK, j'ai compris Aria.

Alice-pov

-Alice tu dois te déguiser en lutin, puis tu vas en bas dire au maître que tu es un lutin perdu du père noël !

**« Ouai ça va être super ! »**

-OK, Dem' !

J'alla me déguiser en lutin est je descendis dans la salle voir les Frères.

-Bonjours ! je suis un lutin de Noël je m'appelle Alice, je me suis perdu chez vous !

-Alice c'est bon !

-Cool !

On remonta et on rigola bien.

-Je choisie Aria.

Apov

-Aria, tu dois embrassée Alec !

**« Cool »**

-OK !

Je me lever me mis assise près d'Alec, et je déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis je retourna à ma place, je comprend pas pourquoi les autres font la tête. Je compris qu'il s'attendait a ce que je l'embrasse réellement.

-Je choisie Rose.

Rpov

-Rose tu vas embrasser Jasper !

**« Ho nan pas ça ! temps pis je le fais quand même »**

-OK !

J'alla embrasser mon frère contre mon grès. Puis me rassit a ma place.

-Je choisie Aria

Apov

-Aria ont est qui pour toi ?Et Alec il est qui pour toi ?

-Vous êtes mes frères et sœurs. Sauf Alec c'est un ami, Heu juste Hein… ami !

**« Je l'aime ! mais lui qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi ? »**

-Je choisi Alec !

Apov

-Je suis quoi pour toi ?

-Heu… juste Une amie !

**« Nan mais chui con, je l'aime ! mais je le dit pas !»**

-Je choisi Heidi !

Hpov

-Tu vas embrasser Felix !

-Oki !

J'embrassa mon Felix, puis me retourna vers les autres.

**« Cool trop contente ! »**

-Je choisie Emmett !

Epov

-Tu dois me défier dans un bras de fer !

-Oui !

On fit un bras de fer, je sait pas comment elle à fait mais elle m'a battue.

**« Ho nan elle m'a battue »**

-Je choisi Alec !

Apov

-Tu dois embrasser Aria ! pas comme elle à fait tout-à-l'heure !

**« Cool »**

-OK !

Je m'approcha d'Aria qui est assise appuyer contre son lit. Je l'embrassa, elle me rendis mon baiser. Puis je retourna à ma place. Je vis que les autres on une mine satisfaites.

-Quoi, vous le faites exprer ?

-Ben oui ! en plus tout les deux vous avez hésiter en disant que l'un pour l'autre vous êtes des amis et nous les filles on c'est très bien qu'il y a quelques chose derrière ceci !

-Alec ne prend pas mal, mais ta sœur à raison et pis rappel-toi ce que tu m'as dit avant que je me réveille en temps que nouvelle-née !

**« Ha oui,c'est vrai je l'aime »**

-Ouai c'est entièrement vrai !

Jpov

-Bon vous vous aimer ou pas !

-Ba vui Jane je l'aime !

-Ba moi aussi Jane je l'aime !

-Alors pourquoi vous ne le dites pas !

**« Et mais Alec à beau être mon frère n'empêche qu'il y a des jours il est vraiment con ! »**

-Ba je sais pas ! Tu veux sortir avec Me Aria ?

-Ba vui !

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

**«N'est-ce pas mignon tout ça, hein ? »**


End file.
